Before Go
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Bagiku, apa lagi yang tersisa? Aku bukan lagi manusia. Aku juga tak ingin disebut serangga. Tak ada tempatku untuk pulang di Bumi. Aku pun tak tahu apa tujuanku pergi ke Mars. Ploy sudah mati, untuk apa lagi aku berada di dunia ini? Untuk challenge #KalimatMenginspirasi Warning inside, Rnr ditunggu


Bumi.

2598 Masehi.

Ruang Operasi Genetika U-NASA.

"Pak, pasien kabur!"

"Cari!"

_Enak saja!_

"Cepat kejar! Operasi belum selesai, akan membahayakan nyawanya jika dia tak segera masuk ke dalam tabung!"

_Tahu apa mereka?_

"Siap!"

_Memangnya aku bodoh?_

_Aku akan menyelamatkan Ploy sendirian!_

"Pak, dia masuk ke lorong yang menghubungkan gedung ini dengan Rumah Sakit U-NASA!"

_Akan kubawa Ploy dari sini sekarang juga! Membawanya melihat matahari dan membuatnya tersenyum kembali!_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Before Go**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Terra Formars © Sasuga Yuu &amp; Tachibana Kenichi**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Hanya sebuah drabble, OOC, awas typo, setting setahun sebelum Insiden Bugs 2, mengandung kutipan kalimat dari OVA eps 2 dan manga chapter insiden Bugs 2, hanya fic curhatan**_

_**Italic= inner**_

_**Untuk memenuhi challenge Kalimat Menginspirasi dari Shirei Shou**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"MINGGIR! JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU, SIALAN!"

Aku memaki. Menabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan berbau obat. Entah obat apa, tapi baunya begitu menyengat hingga jika tak menutup hidung atau menahan napas ketika ruangannya terbuka, kupikir aku bisa jadi gila.

Rambut hitam dan mata cokelat gelap. Pasti dia orang Asia Timur.

"M-maaf!" ia menjerit, sembari membungkuk dalam karena menabrakku. Hee, padahal aku pun menyadari bahwa diriku yang salah, tapi malah dia yang minta maaf.

Mata cokelat gelap itu menerawang. "Ini lorong khusus ke Rumah Sakit U-NASA," dia membuka suara. Sejenak ia menatapku, memperhatikan tubuh yang berangsur merubah diri, entah jadi apa. "Kau punya kenalan di sana?"

Kutatap dia tajam. Peduli apa dia? Kenal saja tidak. "Bukan urusanmu!" tak lama kemudian aku berbalik dan pergi. Menuju Rumah Sakit U-NASA, tempat Ploy tinggal. Dengan segala penyakit yang dideritanya. Dengan segala penderitaannya sejak lahir. Dengan segala harapan hidunya yang hampir pupus. Deng—

Lalu, baru kusadari.

Aku tak akan pernah lagi melihat matahari.

Matahariku telah terenggut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari itu hujan.

Dua bulan setelah kematian Ploy, operasiku telah selesai. Aku mendapat dasar Lebah Gurun, yang kata mereka terbaik dalam menendang.

Tapi semua itu tidak berguna.

Dua bulan setelah kematian Ploy, aku telah mendapat kekuatan untuk membuatnya sembuh dari penyakit itu.

Tapi, tidak ada artinya lagi.

Dua bulan setelah kematian Ploy, aku bisa mengajaknya pergi ke taman, seperti yang selalu ia inginkan.

Tapi, tak bermakna lagi.

Aku tak punya harapan hidup lagi.

Bagiku, apa lagi yang tersisa?

Aku bukan lagi manusia.

Aku juga tak ingin disebut serangga.

Tak ada tempatku untuk pulang di Bumi. Aku pun tak tahu apa tujuanku pergi ke Mars. Ploy sudah mati, untuk apa lagi aku berada di dunia ini?

"Komachi Shokichi."

Aku tak memutuskan untuk menoleh, melirik pun tidak. "Itu namaku," namun entah kenapa dia masih juga mengajakku bicara. Orang aneh.

Dia orang Asia Timur yang kutemui sebelumnya. Sejak tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di ruangan penuh obat yang baunya sangat menyengat—tapi kurasa sekarang tak begitu kentara lagi—itu, dia menjadi akrab denganku.

Entah kenapa.

Dia duduk di sampingku, kubiarkan saja. Menawariku sekaleng minuman dingin, aku menerima namun tak kuapa-apakan. "Kau Thien yang selalu bermasalah dengan dokter-dokter di ruang operasi sejak tiga bulan lalu, kan?" ia menyesap kopi dingin.

Aku tak menjawab.

"Apa bagusnya kabur dari operasi? Kau telah terpilih, banggalah!"

_Heh, memangnya tahu apa kau?_

"Tubuhmu juga bisa menerima dengan cepat semua rekayasa genetika yang dimasukkan. Bukankah itu bagus?"

_Aku sudah tak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Diamlah._

"Dengan itu kita bisa melanjutkan penelitian hingga ke Mars!"

_Mars? Sudah terlambat untuk itu! Diamlah!_

"Temanmu, dia pasti bisa diselamatkan!"

_Diam._

"Lalu kalian akan pulang ke Thailand lagi bersama-sama!"

_DIAM!_

"Setelah kau pulang nanti—"

"KAU MEMANGNYA TAHU APA?!" kalap, aku mengangkat kerah pakaiannya tinggi-tinggi. Mencekik lehernya dengan tanganku. Yang tak kumengerti, ia tidak meronta. Merasa sakit pun sepertinya tidak. Aku merasa mataku semakin memburam.

Dia memandangiku. Mata cokelatnya menatapku dengan sangat, sangat lembut. "Aku tahu, semuanya…" lalu kedua tangannya terangkat, untuk melepas cekikanku di lehernya. Aku tak mengerti sihir apa yang digunakannya, tetapi tanganku menurut. Kulepaskan dia.

Aku memilih untuk beralih pandang ke arah rerumputan. "Jangan mengurusiku, aku sudah tak punya harapan hidup…" kembali duduk, hanya untuk mengerang dan menangis. Tak ada yang tersisa dariku. Semuanya. Hidupku, tempatku pulang, jiwaku. Semua sudah mati.

Sejurus kemudian, aku merasakan sebuah rengkuhan. Hangat. Kehangatan yang tak pernah kuterima sejak kecil. Perlakuan yang tak pernah kurasakan sejak lahir. Perbuatan yang tak pernah kucecap seumur hidup. Dia memberikannya.

"Tentu kau punya."

Dia menatapku, masih selembut tadi. _Apa katanya?_

"Harapan hidupmu, di sini," menghapus air mataku dengan sukarela.

Lalu, aku merasa matahariku telah kembali.

* * *

"_Kau masih seorang manusia, kau masih punya semangat hidup, dalam air matamu."_

* * *

END.

A/N:

Sebenernya OTP saya KomachiAkari, tapi saya pingin ada Thien, yg ga pernah ternotis siapa pun (yah meski Akari secara ga langsung memuji dia entah di eps berapa saya lupa) dan menonjolkan sisi gentleman-nya Om Komachi

Anggap aja Aki-chan di sini ga pernah ada, atau bukan kenalan Komachi, atau bukan love-interest dia, atau—#woi

Iya, ini fic saat Om Komachi masih muda. Anggap aja ini pertemuan bersejarah Om Komachi sama Bang Thien. Saya suka ThienKomachi, dibalik juga ga masalah… justru lebih oke #heh

Btw kutipan yang saya ambil juga diucapkan oleh Komachi pada Thien sebelum mati karena overdosis dan jadi lebah gurun, silakan baca manga yg insiden Bugs 2 atau nonton OVA, mungkin bisa lebih dimengerti...

maaf jika ini gagal banget...

Mari ramaikan fandom pengusir kecoa!

Review ditunggu~


End file.
